


The Forgotten Story: Legend of Tia

by Silver Blue (TiaSilverStone)



Series: SilverStone Empire [1]
Category: Original Work, SilverStone Empire - Fandom
Genre: Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: This is the story of how the goddess Celestia, goddess of cats and High Queen of the SilverStone Empire, came to be.
Series: SilverStone Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731301
Collections: SilverStone





	The Forgotten Story: Legend of Tia

**Author's Note:**

> I own this story. It is entirely original.

Have you ever heard of the palace that twinkled silver like the stars? Or of the master of this ashen-white palace that rode on the light of the moon as a tiger? It was so very long ago that this story has become myth. But there are a few who are old enough to recall the tale. The tale known only to time as the ‘Legend of the Silver Tyger’. 

Our story begins in a far off realm in ages past. The planet of Vertessa, was home to a race known as the ‘Cathonians’. The planet was united as one, under the rule of a monarch. The royal family were beloved by all their people, but there was one member of the family that the people were absolutely smitten by. A little princess by the name of Tia Starfall. The child was of other-worldly beauty and grace. Her hair was of the purest silver. Her eyes were the deepest and richest hue of blue. Her skin was pearly white and almost seemed to be translucent as it glowed with a silvery sheen. Her parents, King Terga and Queen Leila Starfall, were so proud of their little girl. They showered her with more love and gifts than any of their other children.

You would think that the little princess’s sibling would be jealous of the attention that she got, but in truth, it was the opposite. The girl’s siblings were just as terrible as their parents when it came to the princess, the youngest of them all. The little princess’s family was overly protective of her and spoiled her beyond rotten, as did the people of Vertessa. The people would often send gifts for the girl. They even held festivals in her honor, which seemed like it happened almost every single day. One could obviously that the princess was the treasure of the planet.  
The birth of the little princess was very much anticipated, for there was a prophetic song that was passed down for generations that told of her birth.

_The Lady Silver will grace us one day._   
_Her hair like the stars and her eyes like oceans,_   
_Skin of the moon with silvery glow._   
_Born to king and beloved queen,_   
_Youngest of all her kin._   
_When the moon and sun dance_   
_The stars sing aloud,_   
_And nature blooms with glory,_   
_Shall the Lady Silver come._   
_Through space and time_   
_In all manner of travel,_   
_The Lady Silver’s name be told._   
_Power so great and beauty so brilliant_   
_Will Vertessa’s beloved hold._   
_Above the clouds, the Lady Silver will rise,_   
_All who behold her will kneel._   
_All will worship and all will praise_   
_The eternal Silverstone Queen._   
_Only one shall stand as her equal._   
_For those seeking glory, power and life not their own,_   
_Beware the wrath of Goddess untold._   
_Prove to her your heart’s worth_   
_With tests aplenty to surpass._   
_Only then, will she grant you treasure._   
_Love and safety she will bring,_   
_Mother of All she will be._   
_One to rule the gods most many,_   
_One to claim the creatures most ample._   
_Goddess of Cats with fur of silver_   
_And eyes of blue sapphires._   
_The Tyger’s eye knows and sees all._   
_When the stars sing,_   
_When the moon and sun dance,_   
_When the Beast’s roar is heard through time,_   
_Will the Lady Silver then grace us again._

Many have heard and sang this song over the years, waiting for the arrival of the Lady Silver. Little did they know that the Lady Silver was the little princess. And they would not know until she awoken to her powers on her 16th birthday. 


End file.
